


Drowning

by Moniana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniana/pseuds/Moniana
Summary: Many times Obi-Wan saved Anakin from drowning, one time he didn't.





	Drowning

1  
从纳布回到圣殿的第一个晚上，沙漠男孩安纳金差点在浴缸中溺死。

欧比旺本试着教安纳金如何使用淋浴，可少年像猫一样挣扎抗拒从天而降的水流，扒在青年的腿上不肯松手。无奈之下，欧比旺启用了长年弃用的浴缸，让少年坐进温水中，自己去换下湿掉的衣服。

直到他在准备晚餐的中途，突然感觉有什么不对劲，冲进浴室才发现，男孩头靠在缸沿上睡着了，身体逐渐下滑，鼻孔几乎要滑入水面。

欧比旺情急之下将男孩一把捞了出来，又一套袍子完全湿透了。

他无奈得对着惊醒的男孩说道，“小家伙，我要是死了，一定是被你吓死的。”

看到安纳金睡眼惺忪的迷茫表情，欧比旺忍不住笑了，笑声在压抑着濒临崩溃地情绪上撕开一道裂缝，笑着笑着他抱着安纳金痛哭出声。

安纳金搂住他小小师父的脖子，任对方泪水的将他淹没。

2  
蒙卡拉马里人与夸伦人又起争端，肯诺比师徒被派去调停。临近出发欧比旺才意识到，安纳金不会游泳。

绝地幼徒在3岁的时候就学过游泳了，安纳金要补的课程太多，师徒俩都没有发现落下了这门课程。

14岁的青少年撅着嘴，不情愿地来到泳池，和一群3岁的小萝卜头一起上游泳课。他觉得丢人，向师父抗议，但被无情地镇压了。“勇于承认自己的不足是一名绝地所必备的美好品质”，坏心眼的师父说教道。

飞快学会所有剑型的天才少年等不及要证明自己，没等师父从更衣室出来，就学着幼徒们的动作，扑进了水里。可看起来简单的动作，安纳金比划起来却总是不得劲，无法顺利让自己浮起来。带着消毒气味的水呛入眼睛、鼻子，慌乱中，他忘记了使用原力，在水中疯狂地扑腾起来。

一股柔和的原力包裹住了安纳金，他感到自己被勾住了肚子，缓缓上浮。露出水面之后，他大声喷嚏和咳嗽，喷出误入体内的池水，抬头看见穿着泳裤的师父双手叉腰，无奈地摇头看着他。

安纳金低头看了看可以轻而易举见到池底的浅浅池水，骄傲少年的皮肤，从头到脚全红了。

3  
“安纳金！”欧比旺的呼喊被海水吞没。

他看着头盔碎裂的学徒表情狰狞地向海面游去，而缺氧的肢体却逐渐酸软失去了力气。欧比旺解决了纠缠的敌人，快速游过去环住安纳金的腰，踩着水加速上浮。

“唔……”安纳金吐出了一串气泡，欧比旺不假思索地深吸一口气，解开头盔，贴上安纳金的唇，将气吹进徒弟的口中。

无比漫长的2分钟后，他们终于浮出水面，新鲜的空气扑面而来，辅助呼吸演变成了热情的舌吻。

一吻终了，欧比旺看着安纳金晶亮的双眼，终究不忍说这是个错误。

4

纳布广袤的湖水沉静又美丽。安纳金偷偷溜出病房，在岸边漫步。晚风卷起树叶从他的耳旁呼啸而过，裸露在外的皮肤上浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，而刚刚装上的简陋的机械臂却毫无知觉，只有幻痛纠缠着他。

安纳金只觉得感激，仅花了一只手臂的代价，他们二人都得以生还。

“安纳金……”，这一声宛如叹息，痛苦与自责宛如流水般满溢而出。感到自己落入了熟悉的怀抱，安纳金向后靠去。带着茧子的大手探入袍子，轻轻抚过每一道伤痕。抚摸由确认变成了占有，安纳金坐在师父的大腿上喘息、呻吟，耳边的学徒辫摇晃着，度过了这漫漫长夜。

战争已在眼前，而他们仍还还拥有彼此。

5

天行者将军是共和国的无畏英雄，他总能在险境中找到最直接，同时也最危险的那条捷径，毫不迟疑地踏上去。因为他信任他的兄弟，他的师父会紧紧跟着他，守护他的背后。

安纳金的内心则充满恐惧，他害怕终有一天，欧比旺会像一个真正的绝地那样放手，如流水一样从他的紧握的手中溜走。

恐惧淹没了他，变成了滚烫的岩浆。他沐浴在火焰中与昔日的师父对视，欧比旺的眼中是无尽的愧疚与悔恨，以及他竭力想要避免的“放下”。

绝望了的怪物从灰烬中嘶吼着诞生，以谎言和毒药为食，存在于这黑暗的宇宙里。

6

通常，维达是靠冥想熬过维护时间的。

剥去盔甲，卸下四肢，连无时不在的疼痛也被麻痹，只剩下软弱的安纳金·天行者卑微的残留物，被禁锢在水中。

唯有冥想时携着流淌过身躯的黑暗原力，让他与那可怜的懦夫相区别。

而今天，终于手刃了背叛了他的绝地师父之后，维达坚固的精神壁垒出现了一丝裂缝。他静静地看着在巴克塔罐中不断上浮的气泡，任安纳金软弱幽灵哀悼被他亲手毁灭的，曾经沉溺的一切。

然而被烧毁的皮肤没有感觉。

END


End file.
